The Only Way
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for possible language in future cahapters.
1. Summery

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did Alex and Justin would know how to be with Mason and Juliet.**

Prologue

**No One's P.O.V.**

It was only a day since Alex and Justin were forced to leave their true loves behind in Transylvania. Juliet now without her vampire powers and Mason a real true wolf unable to change back into human form. Alex now spends every moment of her free time searching for a cure for her beloved Mason and Justin for his love Juliet.

As the siblings were about to give up all hope they found the only way for them to be with there loves. Now they just must perform a spell that is quite dangerous to find them and return them to there former selves. Will they be able to find them? Then how will they perform the change that will reunite them forever? Read to find out.


	2. The Only Way

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did Alex and Justin would know how to be with Mason and Juliet.

**Chapter One:**

**The Only Way**

**Alex P.O.V.**

I just can't live without _him_ and Justin can't live without _her_. We stopped using their names knowing that names would make more difficult to forget. We knew that there had to be a way to change them back. Justin and I had spent every minute since we returned searching for it.

Finally after almost a straight 24 hours searching I found how to change them back. Well Justin found how to change _her _back. _He_ had to eat wolfs bane given to _him_ by _his_ true love and _she _had to drink the blood of _her _true love. So pretty much love would save _them_. "Justin," I said, "is there a spell that we can do to find them?"

"Yes Alex." Justin told me, "But it's very dangerous."

"And dating werewolves and vampires is just a walk in the park." I said to him.

"Good point." he said, "It is a summoning spell. Only someone that wished to help or save the ones being summoned could perform the spell."

"Well that's what we're doing right?"

"Yes."

"Then lets get the wolfs bane and a knife. Then we can perform the spell."

"Okay but were do we get wolfs bane?"

"Were everything started" I told Justin, "Transylvania."

"Then that's were we must go. We can finish the whole thing were it started."

Then before I knew it Justin and I were on our way to Transylvania.


	3. Transylvania and The Summoning

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place Disney does. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm still alive.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Transylvania/The Summoning**

**Alex P.O.V.**

It only took a few minutes for us to get to Transylvania, but it seemed like forever to Justin and me. When we arrived we had to go maybe 10 feet before we found the wolfs bane. There had to have been tons of it growing in this one small area. This made it easier to find our beloveds. Justin and I collected more than enough then we returned home one step closer to being reunited with our loves.

When we arrived back at home Jerry, our dad, was waiting in the lair for us. He said, "What do you two think your doing?"

"We are trying to save the people that we love." I said strait to his face. "And don't even try to get in our way. We know exactly what we are doing."

"Do you two really know. The summoning spell is the most dangerous thing for any wizard to do, despite the fact that you two are still students." Jerry said.

"Yes dad we might only be learning, but Justin is the best wizard with powers in this family and I trust that he will know what he is doing." I said. Then pushed Jerry out of the door.

"Do you really trust me?" Justin asked.

"Of course. You're a way better wizard than I am at this time. And I'm sure you'll be able to do the spell." I told him.

We looked in the book to the page that I had marked with a scrap of paper. The spell said that we needed a piece of their hair and some blood of the summoner. Then it had to be set on fire and the person wanting to summon them had to repeat "(insert name) I summon you."

We decided mutually to get Mason first. I got the shirt I wore the day of our first kiss. On the shoulder there was a few pieces of his hair I removed it and put it in a pot and took an ancient knife and made a small cut on my arm and allowed the blood to drip into the pot with his hair. I then took a match and set the contents of the pot on fire. I sat back and said, "Mason I summon you." Repeatedly until suddenly from the Mason just appeared from the fire. He was in wolf form, but I knew it was him.

After a moment of shock I took the wolfs bane and fed it to the wolf. After he forced a swallow the wolf began to get its human characteristics back. After a few minutes my beloved Mason was back just how I remembered him.

"Alex, how did you ever find me and how did you turn me back into a werewolf instead of just a wolf?" Mason asked.

"I found the way in a spell book and a summoning spell too." I told him.

Justin then did the same and summoned Juliet except when she appeared from the fire she was human and still really old looking. Justin walked over to her and made a small cut on his wrist and said, "Juliet, we found a way to make you young again. You just have to drink some of my blood."

Juliet looked at him for a second then allowed him to give her some of his blood. The same thing that happened with Mason happened with her. Within minutes she was young and a vampire again.

That's all for this chapter. Sorry about the long wait to update. Vote on my poll and message me ideas on how to continue this.


End file.
